Chris Redfield (Code Genesis)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "I can't very well let this slide, Rose. I have to consider the consequences." ''--''Chris, to Rose interrogating her at the station. Chris Redfield is one of the most well-known Resident Evil characters of the entire game series; he was once a well-known member of S.T.A.R.S and is presently serving as a member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA), ranked as a Special Operations Unit Captain. He was also one of the few members of S.T.A.R.S who had survived the mansion incident. As we know, he is the older brother of Claire Redfield and one of few survivors of the mansion incident that took place in 1998. After such incidents, Chris made it is life's work to bring down Umbrella and his enemy, Albert Wesker. After Wesker's death, Chris continued his work of keeping the world safe from terrorism and B.O.W.'s and anything else that could threaten humanity. As usual, he is portrayed by Roger Craig Smith. 'Resident Evil: Code Genesis Continuity' After Albert Wesker's death in 2009, Chris went on a research spree to find any surviving members of Umbrella or their potential offspring. Despite Jill's attitude that they were all probably killed or arrested and maybe even vanished without a trace, Chris was clearly not convinced of this at all and felt that no matter what, he had to put an end to everything that Umbrella had caused; especially after the incidents that took place in Lanshiang and Edonia. He tracked down Rose Bedford, a 21 year old researcher from Newark's New Genesis Pharamaceutical Company. Originally, Chris had assumed that she was the daughter of Umbrella researcher Charles Bedford and that the man was still alive to interrogate, but when he learned of the man's unusual death, it sparked some kind inf interest in him given that most Umbrella researchers have been killed recently by unknown means and reasons. It led him to keep her in a holding cell for the night until he could figure out exactly what the truth was. Chris and Rose eventually worked together after some heated debates on their views of one another. Chris rarely expressed any trust in her due to her history with the company; because of her apparent connection with the "Wesker Children" and his own personal feelings regarding Albert Wesker surfaced to a small degree, his negative feelings would sometimes carry to her. Regardless, he was willing to offer her a chance as he had with Jake Mueller. Eventually, they are attacked by various new types of B.O.W.'s along the way and a strange new breed of zombies which lead them to question that Albert Wesker's terror had not ended in that volcano and that there was another madman out there intent on destroying the world. The two traveled to Isle Alexandria where Rose learned of the identity of her true parents who had been kidnapped a long time ago and turned into horrible B.O.W.'s by Alex Wesker. Chris and Rose both put an end to Alex and his plans by killing the man for good and destroying the facility with all evidence of his wrong doings, leaving nothing left save but a lingering stasis pod with "W-13" printed on it... Chris feels that Rose is a product of madness and doesn't feel that she should be around to cause problems, although this may only be because of his deep-rooted feelings of anger he felt toward Wesker. He generally does not trust her and is concerned that she might lose her sanity the way the former S.T.A.R.S. leader had given her approach to certain situations. Toward the end of the game, his feelings change to a slight degree once she aids him in the destruction of Alex. 'Appearances' *Resident Evil *Resident Evil Remake *Resident Evil CODE: Veronica *Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles *Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles *Resident Evil: 5 *Resident Evil: 6 *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Canon Characters